Bella the Brave
by ShadowKitty896
Summary: Aro has a new vampire with the gift to send humans to other realms, what happens when he sends Bella to this 'Other' realm? What will she choose? Will she survive? AU. (Bella/Eric)
1. Bella the Brave

Aro has a new vampire with the gift to send humans to other realms, what happens when he sends Bella to this 'Other' realm? What will she choose? Will she survive? AU. (Bella/Eric)

 ** _A/N For the sake of this story I am making a few changes._**

 ** _This is a year before Tris… Two years after Four and Eric._**

 ** _The city is because of a War and not a social experiment._**

 ** _Eric is a Tad more approachable._**

 ** _Bella is a little more… badass?_**

 ** _Unsure if to follow the Erudite take over, will decide later._**

* * *

 **Goodbye Bella.**

"We can't let her go, she's a liability" Caius spat from his throne with a glare towards the human.

"I have to agree with Caius on this one" Marcus sighed and then went back to whatever is running in his mind. Aro smiled back at Bella and at their joined hands, the smile made Bella tense with nerves as she looked over her shoulder at Edward.

"NO" Edward shouted and tried to run forward only to be restrained by Felix. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can" he let out a laugh that sounded strangely like a giggle, Caius and Marcus were now paying attention.

"Have we decided to test Mary's power finally?" Caius asked with a grin

"Yes, I believe it is time" Aro gripped her hand tighter until the bones in her fingers snapped and he let her left hand drop once more as a female vampire approached them, she was about six foot, had long blond hair and striking pink eyes.

"Where should I send her Master?" Mary asked as she rubbed her hands together and they sparked.

"Surprise me" Aro said "Will we be able to watch?"

"Not all the time, but once a week for about an hour" she said as her eyes glowed.

By this point the rest of the Cullens had arrived, Alice must have seen and called them.

"Bella" Alice said "When you wake up, walk east you should come across a city"

"Wait, what do you mean when I wake up, where am I going?" Bella asked panicked

Edward struggled against Felix's grip just as Mary placed her hands on Bella

"AND JUMP FIRST!" Alice shouted as Bella blacked out.

~BTB~

It was hot, the sun burnt against her bare arms and the back of her neck where her hair had brushed aside. Groaning Bella rolled onto her back and looked up at the cloudless sky before turning her gaze around. Her body was sore and she found it hard to breath, raising onto her elbows she looked at the ground and saw the small impact indentation and she realized she must of fell a bit of a distance.

"Where the hell am I?" She whispered as she stood, her memory was hazy and she could only remember a few things "East, Jump first"

She looked around for a moment trying to get her bearings before remembering her handy pocket knife in her boot. She pulled out the compass on it and started walking east slowly. Her fingers on her left hand were broken, her ribs were bruised and her arms and back of the neck burnt red. Her legs were stiff and her head pounded, all in all it was difficult for her to think as she walked.

An hour later her mind had started to clear and she partly remembered what had happened but she shook the thought away and tried her best to concentrate on the task at hand

"Walk East" she whispered to herself. While walking she started to notice the barren wasteland that she hand been walking through and she wondered what had caused it.

Three hours of just walking she came across a forest and took the opportunity of shade and if possible water, she seemed to walk quicker at the thought as she walked east. It felt like ages before she broke through the tree line and saw a group of brightly dressed people.

"Mama, look over there"

"Sunny, get back here"

"Get a guard from the wall"

"Oh the poor child she looks so tired"

"Get some water"

"Get some food"

The voices continued but Bella hardly heard them as she closed her pocket knife and dropped it to the ground to show she meant no harm before, she to, promptly fell to the ground and blacked out.

 _Beep….Beep….Beep…Beep.._

The sound got louder as her body got heavier and her eyes opened to the bright white room she was in, despite how heavy her body felt she was in no pain except for how bright the room was.

Her groan alerted whoever was standing just outside the room and they walked straight in and stood around the bed while a nurse checked her vitals and changed the fluid bag for the IV that was in her arm. She slowly looked down at her body, her hand was in a tight brace and her fingers taped together, her chest was bandaged as was her arms and she felt something on the back of her neck.

"Good Morning" Bella turned her head to look at the people around her bed. Her eyes sweeping over them as she analysed them.

The one that had spoken was a tall women in her mid-forties with a blonde bob style haircut with a side fringe, she was wearing a blue pencil skirt and a matching coat with it. She stood tall and confident and had a tablet tucked under her arm as she joined her hands. She gave a sense of wisdom or knowledge but had a stern look to her.

Next to her was a male around forty with shot grey hair, his clothes were grey and looked like they had been patched together over and over again, he gave a kind smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes, he stood tall as well but not out of ignorance but out of power.

The one at the end of the bed was tall wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt, he looked Japanese and had an honest look about him and she felt like it wouldn't be best to lie to him… Withholding truth might be the better option.

The next was a motherly women that she remembered from before she passed out, she had dark skin and wore orange clothes, she smiled brightly at Bella. She seemed Kind and didn't seem to judge others around her.

The final seemed to be younger then everyone, about eighteen or so. He stood tall and had a cold emotionless look to his face, he had dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes, he hand two tattoos going down his neck and a piercing through his eyebrow. His ears were pierced too, his hair was shaved at the sides and the top slicked back. He was wearing all black and had a gun strapped to his thigh, his whole posture screamed 'Run' but she hadn't run from… what were the Cullens again? Never mind, she hadn't run before and she wasn't starting now.

"Miss?" the tall blond lady said. Bella turned her head to look at the smartly dressed lady and went to say something but a stabbing feeling in her throat made her stop, she raised her hand to her throat and coughed.

The motherly one turned and picked up a glass of water and held it to Bella's lips, she gulped the water down quickly the pain in her throat fading away.

"Should we try again?" Bella nodded and held out her hand

"I'm Isabella" She whispered

"Jeanie, Leader or Erudite" said the tall blonde women.

"Erudite?" Bella couldn't help but ask.

"Erudite, Fraction of Knowledge…" The grey dressed man stopped talking realizing the confusion on the young women.

"Where are you from?" asked the Japanese man.

"Phoenix?" she closed her eyes in thought "I think, it's like it's fading in my mind"

"What do you remember?" Jeanie asked

"Someone telling me to walk east and then, nothing" Bella admitted as she slowly sat up, she looked at the rest of the people around her and she tilted her head softly.

"Oh my dear, my apologise, I am Johanna, leader of Amity" the motherly women said

"I am Jack Kang, leader of Candor" the Japanese male went next

"Marcus, One of the leaders of Abnegation" this time spoken by the Grey dressed man

She turned her head to look at the final person, he had been watching her the whole time, his eyes seemed slightly less cold until they all turned to him and his eyes chilled again.

"I'm Eric, one of the leaders of Dauntless" he said in a strong tone.

"Pleasure to meet you all, and I guess Thank you for helping me" Bella whispered as she rubbed her hand against her chest.

"It is no problem, though now we must find out what to do with you now. We can't send you back out and you can't live in the hospital forever" She pulled out a book that she had sent for and placed it on Bella's lap "Read this and I will be back later with an aptitude test, it's choosing day next week and you can choose with them"

"Choosing day?" she asked

"The day you decide which fraction you will join for the rest of your life… that or go Factionless" Jack said with an automatic honest tone.

They soon all left the room except for Eric

"How old are you?" he asked, his eyes softening up slightly again.

"I'm eighteen" she told him as she laid back down and opened the book to the first page.

"Well, normally it's sixteen on your choosing day but you're a special situation I guess. I'll give you a bit of advice that's common knowledge for those born around here. The kind and peaceful choose Amity, the Honest go to Candor, the Selfless go to Abnegation, the ones who thirst for knowledge choose Erudite and the Dauntless take-"

"The Brave" she finished for him, he smiled for only a moment and then nodded,

"See you at the choosing ceremony" he said before leaving as well.

Bella sat there looking at the book for a moment trying to decide where to go, her memory was still fading and she didn't know what to do.

A few hours later Jeanie came back with a small machine and a vile of blue liquid "Here we go, this should help you decide what you should choose when the time comes" She quickly hooked Bella up to the machine and indicated for her to drink.

Bella coughed a few minutes later and looked up at Jeanie expectantly, she raised an eyebrow looking over the small and weak body of the girl in the hospital bed, covered in bandages and casts. "Dauntless" she said as she wheeled the machine out quickly.

"Dauntless" Bella repeated "The Brave"


	2. Welcome to Dauntless

**_A/n I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or the Twilight Saga_**

 **Chapter Two... Welcome to Dauntless**

Two weeks passed and Bella finally able to leave the hospital room, she carried her new shoes in one hand and a notebook in the others, her memory from before her arrival was getting worse so she had started to write done any little fact or name into the book in hopes it would remain in her mind. She circled words of importance though by the next day she couldn't remember why.

Eric had passed through a few times during the week, his tone of voice was cold but his eyes seemed to say differently when they were alone. He was convinced she would be Amity or Abnegation, apparently she had a kind aura around her, but she didn't want to be kind, and she didn't want to be Selfless, those two words were in her book and circled. Her heart pounded as she passed a line through those words… She wanted to be brave.

Jeanine offered her a room in the tower and gave her neutral clothes to wear until choosing day the next day. She was wearing black jeans, a blue shirt and a formal grey jacket. She was holding flat shoes because she recently found out how clumsy she truly was and she had her hair cut and tied back tightly.

"Heeyy Spark" Bella smiled hearing Eric's sarcastic tone, he started calling her Spark a few days after arrival, apparently he saw a spark in her that mad her different.

"Hello Eric" he smirked as he walked next to her.

"Are you ready for Tomorrow?" He asked "going to become a Banjo Stringing Softie, or a Stiff"

"I believe everyone is going to be quite perplexed by my choice tomorrow" she said as she sat down in a hallway chair and started pulling her shoes on.

"I feel like your continuously changing attitudes and vocabulary just to confuse me Spark"

She chuckled "maybe I am" she stood up again stumbling slightly and right into his arms, her cheeks darkened with embarrassment as he stood her up straight.-

He laughed loudly before smirking at her. "Let's get you to your temporary room before you trip over a balcony or fall down some stairs and out a window"

"Hey! That only happened once" she defended herself before showing a confused face and the pulling out a pen and wrote –

-Fell down stairs and out a window?-

\- before putting the pen away and tucking the notebook back under her arm.

Eric gave her a confused look "sooner or latter your going to have to give up on your past right, it's not like your going to be all to leave, no one has survived the barren wasteland"

Bella sighed "I know, but I'll keep going till I can't remember a thing…. And then I'll let it go… Into a pit of fire, with ashes flying off the wall"

Eric laughed again, getting strange looks from many people "I have to go, I have a meeting soon. I wish I could be at the choosing ceremony… And if I don't see you ever again. Thanks for putting up with me Spark"

"I should be saying thanks, I would have gone crazy without the company, and I'm sure we will see each other again, it just matters when" she reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly before walking down the hallway to her room. She dropped the notebook on the table and sat down on the bed looking at the clock,

9:37pm

She sighed and pulled her shoes back off wondering why she put them on in the first place before taking off the jacket and laying down on the bed a falling asleep promptly.

BANG BANG BANG

"Whu?" Bella mumbled as she opened her eyes

"Bella, ceremony is in an hour, I brought you some more clothes" she said

"You can come in" sitting up Bella stretched her arms up and Jeanine walked into the room with a pile of clothes.

"Here you go" she place a pair of light blue jeans, black running shoes and a grey shirt on the end of the bed.

Bella smiled "Running shoes?"

Jeanine winked "just remember to come visit me, your smart, I like the conversations"

"I promise" she whispered as the Erudite leader left the room and Bella pulled the new clothes on knowing she would need the shower latter and not now.

Bella looked into the room mirror and tugged nervously on her shirt hem before pulling her hair back with a red and white ribbon.

"Be brave Bella, be brave" she said to herself before following the rest of the crowed towards the hub, she watched a crowd of grey take the stairs leaving the rest to take the Elevator, she looked back and forth before walking towards the stairs only to have her arm grabbed softly and she looked up at Jeanine "no darling, take the Elevator"

Bella smiled and walked into the Elevator with Jeanine, noticing that no one else got on except for Jack Kang, Johanna and another man completely dressed in black.

"You must be Spark, I'm Max" he said holding out his hand

"Bella, I'm guessing Eric told you about me" she said before shaking his hand firmly

"I'm one of the other leaders of Dauntless, and yes Eric told me about you… Nice shoes" he said with a smirk as they got out of the elevator.

Jack walked over to the crowd of White and Black and he sat down at the front, Johanna did the same to the crowd of Red and Orange clothed Hippies, Max to the sea of Black and Jeanine and Bella to the crowd of Blue.

Marcus walked up to the table of bowls and waited for everyone to quiet down before speaking.

"Welcome to this years choosing ceremony, for generations this has been our system, our way of life. The founders creating the Factions as a way of keeping the peace with each an ideal to live by.

Erudite thirst for knowledge, the give us our medicine, our education and our technology.

Candor run our legal system, they believe in honesty and the truth above all.

Amity, our farmers, providers of food. Kind in there nature.

Dauntless, protectors, soldiers brave warriors. Keep us safe and guard the fence and our streets.

And abnegation, head of our government, the selfless who feed the factionless and help others."

He pointed to each bowl in turn, slowly each teenager took there turn, cut there palm and choose either there home Faction or choose a new one. Finally once the were all done and people started to stand Marcus held his hands up.

"One moment" they all sat down, including Marcus and Jeanine took the stage.

"Two weeks ago a girl from the outside walked into Amity, bones broken, skin burnt, skinny from lack of food and throat dry from no water. We believe she was apart of a small group of survivors on the outside. We took her in, helped her to get better and decided to give her a chance of a new life in our city" there were cheers and a few whispers and Jeanine held out her hand to Bella.

She whispered in Bella's ear "Bella or Spark" she asked..

Bella but her bottom lip for a moment "only Eric and Max call me spark… Izzy, I'll go by Izzy"

Jeanine smiled "this is Izzy, she will be choosing today as well"

Everyone looked at the girl with brown eyes and hair. Wearing a colour from each Faction as she picked up the knife and took a deep breath and cut into her palm. She took a few more deep breaths to make sure she didn't faint as she looked over to bowls, her eyes lingered on Erudite for a moment before stretching her arm out over the burning coals and watched a drop of blood drop and sizzle.

"Dauntless" Jeanine shouted out as the sea of black stood and cheered loudly, a few walked forward and grabbed her hands pulling her with them as the all started to run down the stairs, jumping at points or sliding down some rails. They soon let go of her hands and started running through the streets and Izzy sprinted to keep up, she tried to keep her breathing even and stumbled a few times as they reached the train tracks. They started climbing up the scaffolding of the track and she followed eagerly not wanting to be left behind for a moment. She pulled herself up with the help of a dauntless-born, she nodded her thanks and took deep breaths with her hands resting on her knees.

She watched as they started running down the track fast and turned her head to see the train common before she to started running, praying that she would trip or fall off. She could see them jumping onto the train with ease except for a few transfers. Finally there was only her and and a Candor boy running, two Amity girls stop running and gave up before. She reached up and grabbed onto the handle and put her foot in and pulled herself onto the train clumsily just as the runway ended, she felt sorry for the Candor boy but she was happy that she made it.

"Good to see you made it" a guy in blue spoke up.

Izzy laughed "only just"

"I'm Leonardo"

"Like Di'vinci?" She asked

"Who?" Izzy gawked for a moment and shook her head "never mind" she stood up and rested against a nearby wall.

The train ride went on for about thirty minutes until she heard one of the guys call out saying people were jumping.

"What?" Izzy stood and looked out the door.

"There insane" some girl in black and white said

"This should be fun" the transfers took a few steps back and started jumping out the train, Izzy went last and jumped quickly, she landed on the edge but slipped backwards. She opened her mouth to scream when the Dauntless-born from the train tracks pulled her forward and away from the edge.

"Careful outsider, don't want to die that way" he said "I'm Chris"

"Izzy" she shook his hand and the followed him and Leonardo over to a very familiar face by the other edge of the roof.

"I'm Eric, the is Max, were two of the leaders of Dauntless, behind is down there is the entrance to the compound, to get in you have to jump"

"Is there a foam pit or something?" And Erudite boy asked

"Or something… Who wants to go first?" People mumbled and took steps back. Izzy watched them all back away except for Izzy, Leonardo and Chris.

"Well, if no one else will, the I guess me… Can't be worse the Cliff Diving" izzy said looking at the moment of shock on Eric's face when he saw her there.

She walked to the edge and climbed up looking down at the hole in the ground.

"Today Initiate" Eric said with his tone that he used around other people.

"Really? I thought tomorrow might be great, better weather" she smiled at Eric's raised eyebrow.

"Jump" he said simply and she smirked.

"Geronimo!" She said before jumping off, the wind rushed past her and her heart beat fast as she just realised what she did, the thought didn't last long as she felt herself hit something and go flying back up for a moment before settling back down and staying still.

"Holy shit, I just jumped of a roof, that's a new one even for me" she said to herself, she felt the net weigh down and she rolled to the edge. She looked up into the eyes of the man, he didn't seem as handsome as Eric… In her opinion.

"Name?" He asked as he helped her off the net

"Izzy" she said deciding to stick with it.

"First Jumper, Izzy" he looked over her clothes.

"Where did you transfer from?" He asked confused

"The outside, she said with a shrug before walking towards some other people, moment latter a flash of blue dropped down into the net with a scream.

Izzy laughed watching Leonardo shake slightly.

"Name?"

"Oh, umm, I'm Leo" he said as he got out of the net and walked over to Izzy.

"Nice scream" she said

"Shut up" grumbling as they watched Chris drop into the net.

Soon all were down including Eric and Max as she watched the other man talk.

"I'm Four" izzy raised an eyebrow but stayed slightly. "I normally work in intelligence and in the control room, but I will be your instructor for the time being… Lauren will be taking the Dauntless-born, transfers with me"

Izzy waved to Chris as he left and Izzy followed after Four and Eric.

The Candor girl held out her hand "I'm Kiki"

"Izzy" she said shaking her hand firmly.

After a quick tour of the compound and a warning of the Chasm the reached a room full of beds.

"This is where you'll be staying during your time here"

"Boys or girls?" Kiki asked.

"Both" Izzys eyes widened. "And you'll love the bathroom" the all almost ran to the end of the room, toilets and showers with no curtains or walls.

"Great" Izzy mumbled.

"Get dressed and get to the mess hall in twenty minutes, bring your clothes" Eric said and with one last look at Izzy he left with Four.

Izzy walked to the bed in the corner of the room where a stack of clothes laid and she quickly without trying to think about it, stripped down to her underwear and pulled on the skin tight pants and shirt.

"Nice legs outsider" another erudite boy yelled.

She flipped him the bird before pulling her jacket on and pulling her shoes back on and picking up the clothes she left the room with Leo.

Eric was waiting by a fire pit and indicated for them to toss their clothes, Izzy threw them in straight away but Leo held his for a moment before tossing them in as well. As they walked past Eric slipped a note in her hand which she put straight in her pocket for latter.

"He scares me" Leo admitted

"He doesn't seem to bad" she shrugged as they sat down.

"Hey Outsider" Chris said sitting across from them.

Kiki sat down next to him and the rude erudite sat Down on the other side. The table filled up quickly with transfers and a few dauntless-born, it took her a while to realise Four was there.

"So, where are you from?" Kiki asked " I know their Candor, Erudite, Dauntless and an Amity… But you were wearing clothes from all"

"Weren't you listening At the ceremony Kiki?" Another Candor said?

"No" she admitted.

"She from the outside, beyond the fence, beyond the farms" Leo said, Four raised his head as he looked at her strangely.

"I don't remember much other then that, but I do know I was raised in a place called Phoenix, but that's it" she said as she started eating quickly wanting to get out of the room.

"Four, there you are, Max wants to talk to you"

"Tell him I don't want a new job, I like the one I've got"

Eric scoffed before looking around the table "going to introduce us?" He asked

"Erudites are Leo, Matt and Milly. Candors are Kiki, Phillip, Billy and Amara. The Amity is Tom. Abnegation are Dylan and Lilliana. The outsider is-"

"Spark, we've already met, I was one of the guards called in when she was found… Were they… What was the word… As Perplexed as we thought they would be?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Startling so"

"Welcome to Dauntless… Training starts in an hour"

He walked away and Four looked at Izzy "I'd avoid him, his not good company" he said before he too walked away.

Chris looked at Izzy with wide eyes

"What?"

"Nothing"

After eating they all went to the pit and sat down as Eric and Four pushed in a large bored with numbers.

"This is the ranking board" Four started "at the end of this week will will start ranking you, this will help decide what your jobs will be at the end of initiation"

"It will also tell who is cut at the end of each stage"

"Cut?"

"What happens if we're cut?" Kiki asks

"You become Factionless" Eric simply says"

"What?!" Leo asked angrily "why weren't we told this?"

Eric walked over and looked him down "why? Would you have chosen differently? Out of fear?"

Leo looked down from the glare

"You chose dauntless now we choose you" he gave Izzy a worried glance before going cold again and turning away with Four.

"Get some rest, training will start in the morning instead" they walked of after that leaving the transfers just sitting there.

"Well… Shit" Leo mumbled.

* * *

 **Transfers.**

 **Erudite**

 **Leo/Leonardo/Lock**

 **Matt/Matthew**

 **Milly**

 **Candor**

 **Kiki/Caitlin/Key**

 **Phillip**

 **Amara/Echo**

 **Bill/William**

 **Amity**

 **Tom**

 **Abnegation**

 **Dylan**

 **Lilliana**

 **Outsider**

 **Izzy/Bella/Outsider/Spark**

 **Dauntless-born**

 **Chris**

 **Mary**

 **Tim**

 **Oliver**

 **Evert**

 **Alex**

 **Cami**

 **Kitty**

 **Rick**

 **Donny**

 **Nate**

 **Alyssa**


	3. Stage One

_**A/n I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or the Twilight Saga**_.

 **Chapter Three... Stage One.**

Izzys eyes groggily opened at the sound of four tapping a pipe against a bed frame, she slowly sat up and stretched her arms up.

"Training room, two minuets" he said dropping a basket of fruit on the ground and walking out again. Izzy yawned and stood up, she pulled her pants on over her boy-shorts underwear without looking around knowing she would freeze from embarrassment, she pulled her tank top on over her sports bra. She picked up her shoes and walked out of room picking up an apple on the way out, she reached the training room first and took a seat yanking on her shoes with the apple wedged between her teeth to hold it there.

"What's with you walking around bare foot until the last moment?" Eric asked as he walked over to her with Four and taking the apple out of her mouth.

"I don't like shoes" she admitted "they normally throw off my balance"

"What balance?" Eric asked

She slapped his shoulder softly before going back to her shoes and the stealing her apple back. She looked to four who was giving Eric a weird look as he walked over to the targets.

"You're all a minuet late" Four snapped "except for Izzy, who was here in half the expected time" the Initiates all looked over at Izzy who was just chewing on her apple, They all gathered round and took a seat.

"Okay, this morning you'll be learning how to shoot a gun, after lunch you'll learn how to win a fight. Tomorrow will be knife throwing and full workout and then it alternates each day… Finishing eating and get to the roof" Izzy took one more bite of her apple and then followed Eric and Four up the stairs humming softly to herself.

The roof was a flat gravel surface with people targets at one end and obstacles in the way to duck behind and shoot from. She turned and looked towards the City as she waited for everyone.

"Spark, let's see what you've got" Eric pulled her to stand in line with a target and handed her a gun, automatically like she couldn't control her hands, she checked to see if the safety was on before dropping the clip out and looking at the barrel before pushing the clip back in, turning the safety off and cocking the gun and standing with her feet shoulder width apart with her on a slight angle, she raised the gun and rested the but of it against her shoulder before taking a deep breath and exhaling and pulling the trigger and hitting dead centre on the target.

Izzy's eyes widened with shock as she flicked the safety on and lowered the gun and turning her head to look at the shocked faces of her Instructors.

"How did you?" Four asked and Izzy automatically shrugged.

"I….I'm not sure, it's like I couldn't control myself" she said in a whisper.

"Maybe you were taught, family member or something" Eric said. Izzy closed her eyes for a moment trying to think back to when she might have held a gun.

"Chief Swan" she said without thinking and quickly wrote it down in her small notebook before sticking it back in her pocket.

"Again" Eric said pointing at the target, Izzy set up again and shot three shots out to the target hitting either the centre dot or the inner line.

"Impressive" Four said before he looked and the Initiates who were crowded by the door "I expect that level by the end of your training"

Izzy blushed and put the safety on and backed away so the others could have a turn at the targets. She placed the gun down on the table with the spares and stood back to watch them.

"So, you can shoot a gun, I wonder if you can throw a knife as well. I wonder what you fighting a like" he smirked and started walking behind the initiates either calling there shots pathetic or telling them to do better, none with kind words. She sighed and shook her head softly and went over to Leo and showed him how to correct his stance and hold until he was at least hitting the target.

"Maybe next year if you pass Initiation you could become an instructor" Four said as he watched her.

"If I pass, Maybe" she said with a shrug as she went to help Kiki.

* * *

The shooting went on for about an hour until everyone could hit there targets, Izzy spent the time sketching in the spare pages of her note book, pictures of Eric, Jeanine, Four, Leo ,Chris and Kiki decorated the first few pages while on another pages pictures of random faces popped into her head, eleven all up and she felt the urge to get colour pencils to colour in the eyes and hair certain colours. She saw the others start putting there guns away and she stood and slipped her notebook away in her pocket and followed them down to the training room again and over to the big bags.

Four demonstrated the best way to punch and kick and the told us to gather round a bag and try our best. We all started quickly, Izzy standing in a similar fashion to the gun, her knees bent slightly as she punched the bag.

"Your stance is perfect, your punches are accurate, but your to weak to actually use your skill properly, either bulk up or try and find a new way to fight at your advantage. Your small and fast, I've heard your also smart, use it. Don't just rush in like everyone else will. Eric's got a soft spot for you, but it won't last if you can't fight in the ring"

Izzy nodded and took a deep breath going back to punching but turning her body with each punch, she used her elbows with every few punches and went to do a kick before she felt someone hook there foot around her ankle and made her fall onto her back.

"Oww" she groaned and looked up at her attacker to see Phillip, the Candor boy, snickering.

"Not very balanced there are you, Outsider" he stood on her shoulder pressing down slightly "Come on Outsider, fight back"

"Stand down Initiate, if you want to fight her, fight in the ring" Eric growled grabbing him by the collar and yanking him off as Leo helped Izzy up.

"Eric, it's there first day, there not fighting each other yet" Four snapped as he walked over to them.

"Max wants to see if Izzy has Natural talent or pure luck" Eric indicated to the dark skinned man by the ring. "So, Phillip, will it be you or will I choose someone else to fight her"

Phillip looked at Max for a moment before looking at Izzy, "yea, I'll fight the shorty"

Four glared at Eric before leaning down and whispering in her ear "his slow, but strong, dodge don't counter" Izzy nodded and walked towards the ring, tugging her shoes off and walking up the steps and waited for Phillip.

Izzy raised her arms in a defence position, her shoulder stiff from being stepped on. She bounced softly on the balls of her feet and took a deep breath waiting for Phillip to make the first move, as he walked up Izzy heard a voice in her mind like a memory.

 _"If your ever in a fight against someone bigger then you, always strike first. Try and punch them in the nose hard. If they go to punch you, try and elbow it to the side and with your middle and index finger jab them hard in the throat, grab there hair and yank them down onto your knee as your bring it up. Hopefully that will knock them out cold"_

The voice was calming and sounded like home.

She exhaled and looked up at Phillip she shifted her stance from defence to offence and waited for them to start the fight.

"How long do we fight?" He asked

"Until one of you Concedes or can't fight anymore" Max explained "fight"

Phillip looked at my stance with a smirk on his face before pouting "aww, look, little Izzy ready for a f-" he was cut off by Izzy's fist smashing into his nose.

Izzy shook her hand out as Phillip staggered back "bitch"

Eric smirked but quickly frowned when Phillip stood up and went to punch her in the face… Hard.

Izzy waited till the last moment to shift to the side, elbow him in the attacking wrist and then her Hand striked forward jabbing him in the throat, Phillip gasped and doubled over slightly giving Izzy the opportunity to grab onto his hair and pushed his head down as she brought up her knee, smashing him into the nose again and watched as he collapsed to the ground out cold.

The room was silent as she stood up straight and wiped her bloody fist on her pants leg before crouching down and turning Phillip over to check she didn't do to much damage. Once she was sure he was okay she looked to the leaders.

Max's face was impressed, Eric's proud and Four's shocked.

"Leo, Matt take him to the infirmary, Izzy follow me" Max said with a tone that one didn't wish to ignore.

* * *

After five minuets of walking through halls and up hundreds of stairs with a few trips every now and then before they finally reached his office. He indicated for her to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Hello again Spark" he said with a fond smile

"Hey Max, how's it going?" She asked with a cheerful smile.

"It's good, the Factions are working in Harmony, the factionless aren't giving us any trouble currently, the Fence is strong and this years initiates look good" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's fantastic" she leaned back as well "so, If alls right in the world, why am I here?"

Max chuckled and nodded his head, "our current ambassador for Dauntless is retiring this year"

Izzy raised an eyebrow "okay?"

"You get along with all Faction leaders, you're a natural. You even got Eric to compliment you. Apparently your Kind, Honest, Intelligent, Brave and I'm sure if the moment came down to it, you'd be Selfless to."

"You want me as you next ambassador?" She asked realising where it was going.

"If you make it in the top five by the end of initiation the job is all yours… What do you say?"

Izzy thought it through for a moment and smiled "it would be an honour"

Max smiled and nodded "good, you better head to dinner, you have knife training tomorrow"

Izzy walked into the cafeteria and walked over to the food line grabbing her dinner while looking around, she spotted Phillip sitting at a table with a few others. She sighed and picked up a peace of Cake and asked for an ice pack which they gave her.

She walked to Phillips table and placed the cake in front of him and the ice pack next to it.

"Good luck next time, and don't get to grumpy about it… I did have prior training before I picked dauntless, I had an unfair advantage and I used it."

Phillip and most of the people at the table looked at her shocked "got any advice for me?" He asked.

Izzy smiled and nodded "don't just attack, observe, you may have noticed at the start that I switched from defence to offence, you may have dodged the punch, and don't taunt, it makes people dangerous"

Phillip nodded and placed the ice pack against his nose. "Basically don't underestimate"

"Basically" she smiled and walked over to her table and sat between Leo and Chris.

"So what did Max want?" Leo asked

Izzy took a bite of chicken before answering "offering me an opportunity if I make it into the top five" she shrugged.

"Impressive, I heard of your ten second take down of the Candor" Chris smiled and slapped her softly on the back.

She shrugged again and looked at the tattoo on one of the kitchen ladies hands. "I want a tattoo"

Leo coughed from his drink "that was random… What of?" He asked.

She shrugged "not sure, let's go see what they got" she ditched the rest of her food and practically skipped out of the cafeteria with Leo and Chris chasing after her telling her to wait. A few moments latter Phillip followed after them.

Eric, Four and Max all raised there eyebrows "should we be concerned?" Max asked watching Phillip chase after them.

Eric sighed and shook his head "I'll follow"

Four waited for Eric to vanish "I think he likes Izzy" Four said Bluntly.

"Oh yea, he was the one to find her, when she woke up apparently she didn't show any fear near him… Calls her Spark"

* * *

When Leo, Chris and Phillip finally caught up to Izzy she was by one of the tattoo stalls looking over the pictures with a tilted head.

"So what are you going to get?" Chris asked

"Not sure, something small for now…" Her voice trailed off as she spotted a picture of a wolf "Jacob" she whispered

"Who's Jacob" Phillip asked

"What are you doing here Candor?" Leo asked

"Easy Leo, me and Phillip have a semi truce at the moment… And I'm not sure who Jacob is, the name popped into my head when I saw the wolf" she turned away from it and picked up the Dauntless Symbol.

"Something small and easy first" she explained and walked over to a tattooist, a female with long black hair.

"Hello, I'm Tori, where do you want this?" She asked taking the panel picture. Izzy pointed to her right inner forearm near the top.

"Here, and I'm Izzy"

"Ahh yes, Spark, the outsider"

Izzy blushed and nodded "who told you?"

"My friend, she's Max's Wife, he heard from Eric" Tori pressed the small square pad to her arm and started the tattoo.

"Spark seems to be coming my name around here" Izzy smiled and took a small breath at the feeling of the tattoo. Tori slowly pulled off the tattoo pad.

"There, all done" she showed how to care for it for the first few weeks.

"Good luck with the rest of initiation Spark, come see me if you want another Tattoo"

Izzy promised and walked to the others showing them her new tattoo.

"Dauntless, my new home" she said with a smile before walking back to the dorm room, missing the leader hiding in the shadows, smiling at what she said.

* * *

The next day was the same as before, she found that she was okay with knife throwing, but not perfect like with shooting and fighting. She hit the rings of course, just not dead centre but still better then most. By the end of the first week they were all excited to see the rankings, unfortunately during this time Kiki snapped at Izzy's calm all the time attitude and male friends and soon dropped back to the shadows, but without Izzy's help she become one of the worst in the class, Phillip and Leo though being Izzy's friends and like brothers weren't far behind her.

Eric walked into the room with the board, the transfers all stood excited to see there rankings. Eric turned it on and shouts of cheer and shouts of anger could be heard in the room.

1\. Izzy

2\. Leo

3\. Phillip

4\. Matt

5\. Amara

6\. Bill

7\. Tom

8\. Dylan

9\. Lilliana

10\. Kiki

11\. Milly

Leo and Phillip clapped her on the back and she smiled, she felt bad that she might loose Kiki, but she really wanted to stay. She tried to help, but Kiki and Phillip had a huge feud between them that obviously couldn't be beaten.

"Those eight and bellow, you have two weeks to improve… Or your cut" Eric said as he left.

"Two weeks left before stage two" Izzy whispered before her and the boys walked out.


	4. New Bella (Stage Two)

**A/n I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or the Twilight Saga**

 **Chapter Four… New Bella-Stage Two**

 **Volturi POV**

"It's been a month, you promised that after a month we could use your vampire to observe her for a while" Edward demanded as the rest of the Cullens followed after him into Aro's study.

"We did promise him Brother and besides, I wish to see how the human is doing" Marcus said in a bored tone as he sat down on one of the sofas.

"I want to see if she even survived" Caius said with a grin as he sat down on the other side as Aro.

"Fine… Mary" Aro called out, the vampire showed up moments latter and stood in front of the big mirror by the wall. The rest of the Cullens stood behind the couch facing the mirror.

"Okay, there were a few issues, I didn't account for height so Bella fell from quite a height, broke some bones, sun burnt but she walked and was found and healed, unfortunately her memories are fading, she doesn't really remember anything except for a few flashes every now and then" Mary explained "the city she is in is quite strange, people belong to factions, each faction has a different ideal in life. I expected her to pick the kindness faction or the selfless faction… But she didn't"

"Which faction did she choose?" Rose asked

"The brave Faction, the Warriors… Soldiers…guards… Things like that"

"Bella? A warrior?" Emmett scoffed.

"Actually, Bella's a fair fighter, and great with a gun… Charlie taught her while we were gone" Alice Explained

"Doubtful" Rose said.

"Show us, please?" Aro said, Mary placed her hand again the mirror and like a movie on a screen Bella was shown on the mirror, they all gasped at the image, including the Volturi.

 _Bella stood there in tight black leather pants, a tank top made of tough fabric. She was wearing an army like vest and was holding a red gun and placing a clip into it. What surprised them the most was her appearance._

 _Her brown eyes were lined with black eyeliner and her eyelashes were longer and thicker. Her hair was now a choppy bob that reached to just a over her shoulders, it was black with the tips red. There eyes widened at the circled flames on her right arm, her nails were black too… All together she looked quite intimidating, her arms were defined and lacked fat, they could tell her legs were the same. She handed her gun to a nearby male dressed in similar clothes as she took her vest off and pulled on her jacket and then her vest again and taking the gun back._

 _"Tonight, we're going to play a game we call capture the flag, two teams on either side of the carnival, first team to get the flag win extra points for there rankings" A male with cold blue grey eyes and covered in piercings and a few tattoos said. "Four and I are the team captains"_

 _"Umm, Sir? What kind of guns are these meant to be? They look kind of childish" a boy with red hair asked._

 _Bella smirked and looked at the gun "I don't know, let's find out" she pointed the gun at his leg and pulled the trigger and a dart landed in his leg, a moment latter he shouted in pain and fell to the ground._

 _Bella looked at the gun fondly "I like this"_

 _"Thought you might Spark, makes people feel pain without actually hurting them" he smirked and gave her a spare dart pack._

"Spark?" Emmer asked

"Nickname maybe?" Carlisle said

 _"Okay, teams, Transfers first, I go first since you one last time Eric" Four said "I'll take Matt"_

 _"Spark" Bella walked to his side of the train car while Matt walked over to the other side._

 _"Tom"_

 _"Leo" Bella smiled and bumped fists with the mountain man who walked to join them._

 _It went on for a while and Bella seemed happy when Phillip and and Chris joined her team._

 _Suddenly someone opened up the door to the train, the wind rushed in fast whipping everyone's hair around and the members of Four's team started to Jump off._

Esme covered her mouth with worry seeing the teenagers just jump out of a moving train and they laughed as well while doing it…

"You don't think Bella's going to do the same?" Carlisle asked

"We'll just have to wait and find out" Jasper spoke up

 _Bella looked out the door_

 _"What are you thinking Izzy?" Leo asked_

 _Eric walked over to hear_

 _"See that building there?"_

 _"Yea" Eric said_

 _"I'm thinking me and Amara climb that and try and scout out where they will be use my torch to warn you when the others are coming and then Leo, Chris, Phillip and I move round the carnival and attack from behind while half the others defend and the others try to thin out the other team"_

Jasper smiled and shrugged "sounds good to me"

 _"Won't they expect something like that?" Eric asked_

 _"No, see, you choose all the brutes, Four's going to expect you to just rush through with no plan." Bella explained_

 _"Plan sounds good to me" Chris said._

 _"Okay, Chris, Leo, Phillip, Amara and Spark… Get ready count to five"_

 _They all nodded and backed away from the door, Leo ran first and then Chris, Phillip and then Amara. Bella was about to run when Eric grabbed her hand "be careful climbing"_

 _Bella smiled and nodded "always"_

 _And the to the Cullens shock she ran straight forward and jumped out of the train, time seemed to slow as gravity pulled her down, her feet landed and she let her legs crumble as she tucked her head down and executed the perfect roll and stood up straight as the rest walked over to her._

If Esme could faint I'm sure she would have as she rested her hand over her non-beating heart. "I can't believe she just jumped out of a moving train"

Edward looked shocked and slightly angry though none knew why.

 _What she did next made them all shout out at her, telling her not to be foolish._

 _"Wait here" she said to the boys as her and Amara started to scale the tall building with no trouble, but they also had no harness or ropes. Bella climbed fast, her feet steeping on and pushing her up from ledges, her arm pulling her up like she weighed nothing. They reached the top in record time, Amara pulled out a pair of binoculars and started looking over at Four's side._

 _"There, on the Merry-go-round" she handed the binoculars over and Bella looked through them at the bright yellow flag, she looked through the paths from each side until she spotted the other team, she handed the binoculars over and pulled out her torch and let out a stream of lights in morse code._

 _"Let's go she said to Amara and started to climb down the building until they were a floor away and Bella smiled_

 _"Hey boys, gonna catch me?" She asked_

 _"Of course" Leo and Phillip shouted out and Bella let go and fell back being caught cheerleader style in there joined arms._

 _They turned to watch Chris catching Amara by himself._

"Can't believe she just trusted them like that" Alice growled

"Alice, the soldiers, they can only trust the people around them" Jasper explained

"I don't care, I don't like them touching her" Edward butted in.

"Get over it Eddie, she doesn't remember you" Emmett reminded him

Edward grumbled.

 _Through the game the Cullens kept shouting things out and trying to tell Bella off when ever they saw her shot someone or used physical fighting. By thirty minutes she had shit five people, broken two noses, dislocated someone's arm and broken someone's toes._

 _Bella sprinted to the merry-go-round and grabbed the flag while Phillip and Leo shot down the guards. Amara and Chris were out since they both got shot in the chest._

 _"We win" she shouted loudly waving the flag when she climbed up onto the merry-go-round._

 _Cheers were heard all around them while Four's team groaned and clicked there gun safety on._

 _Eric ran up with the others and there own flag "good job Spark"_

 _"Yea SPARKY!" Bella frowned_

 _"Don't call me that"_

 _"To late! SPAR-KY SPAR-KY SPAR-Kaghhhhhhh" he shouted in pain when Bella shot him three times and he collapsed to the ground._

 _"Izzy it is, Izzy it is" he conceded._

 _Eric held out his arms for her and she jumped into them without hesitation._

 _"Good plan Spark" he praised before walking off and leading them all back to the train._

 _The image started to fade away_

"Wait, not yet!" Alice shouted

"Sorry, hours up, got to wait a month" Mary said.

The Cullens moved out of the room

"Why the angry look Eddie?" Emmett asked

"Did you see the way he was looking at her?" Edward snapped

"Yea, he loves her, by the way people act around him he doesn't love anyone or befriend anyone else though, but his a leader" Jasper said

"I don't like it, Bella's mine"

"Edward, you left her, she's trapped in another realm, give up, she's not your property" Rose snapped

"Why are you on her side?" He asked

"Because of the way she looked at him, I've never seen her look at anyone like that, not even you. She doesn't even remember us, she's in love with another human, she can grow up, have children. Let her"

Rose ran off with Emmett right after her.

"Rose is right Son" Carlisle said before running off too.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

Once they got back to the compound they walked to the ranking boards.

"Stage one is finally over!" Four yelled out.

Everyone cheered and shouted, the room was full of dauntless born and transfers plus extras who want to see the ranks.

"Ready!?" Lauren Yelled

"YES!" They all shouted.

They turned the two boards on and they looked to the transfers.

"Good job, anyone below seven can go back your bags, your done" Eric shouted "stage two starts tomorrow so do celebrate for to long initiates"

Izzy ran to Chris who was first on the Dauntless-born list and hugged him tightly.

"Well shorty, good job, you're my competition now" he laughed hugging her back tightly before moving towards Amara.

Phillip and Leo came up behind her and watched them "there such a couple" Leo said.

"Totally" Izzy said before she looked to Eric, there eyes locked and she blushed deeply, he smirked at her as people started running around getting cake and drinks.

Izzy turned to the boys "I'm getting another Tattoo" she said and then vanished into the crowd.

"Spark" Eric ran up behind her and grabbed her hand and tugging her into a dark empty hallway.

"Congratulations on your ranking Spark" he raised his other hand and brushed it against her cheek.

"Thank you Eric" She blushed again looking at there joined hands.

"I think you'll do great in stage two" he raised there joined hands and gently kissed her hand before glancing once more into her eyes and then vanishing back down the hallway.

Izzy felt her knees almost buckle, she leant against the wall and took deep breaths before walking towards the tattoo parlour and straight to Tori.

"Hey, Spark" she said as Izzy walked to the picture wall "how'd it go?"

"Ahh, first out of the transfer list" she said as she picked up a picture of a eccentric cuff tattoo about five centre meters wide with vine leaves between the two thick centre meter lines.

"I like this one, on my left wrist please" she said holding out the picture panel.

"Okay, sit down, hold out your left arm" Tori said, Izzy complied quickly and twenty minutes latter she was down.

"Thanks, how much?" Izzy asked

"Free Spark, congratulations on making first, good luck in stage two… And remember this" Tori looked around to make sure no one heard "take a deep breath and slow your heart down, otherwise it's useless"

She walked slowly back to the dorm room, it seemed almost empty with four people gone, they were four of the loudest though. She walked to the showers and tugged the makeshift curtain around her and stripped quickly ducking under the cold water and closing her eyes.

She'd been in this city for a month now, her book was finished and she had names to each face, she had written all she knew and now she can't remember anything sentimental from before she arrived. She felt like she should be worried, but she was happy… She was home.

"Izzy, you here?" Leo shouted out.

"Showering, I'll be out in a moment" she called back

"Okay"

Izzy turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around her body before walking out and over to her bed, she indicated for Leo to turn, which he did.

"What do you hope to do after initiation?" Izzy asked him as she pulled on her sports bra and boy shorts underwear.

"Hopefully Control room or Tattoo parlour" he admitted "what about you?"

"Ambassador to Dauntless" she said straight away

"That's quite… Ambitious" he said

"Oh it's already been offered to me if I get in the top five"

"What!?" He asked, "when?"

"First week" she pulled on her skin tight leather pants and her blood red cris cross crop top that showed of a majority of her stomach. She walked past him and headed out of the room and towards the cafeteria to get some cake before heading back to bed for the night.

* * *

 _Bella ran through the bush shouting out names, her long brown hair flying behind her before she finally tripped and fell to the ground, she curled up and felt her self being surrounded._

 _"Your not good enough!" Four yelled_

 _"No one wants you Bella" Leo said_

 _"Your weak Bella, completely pathetic, can't believe I even looked twice at you" Eric said as he knelt down. "Look at you, curled on the ground,you're a cowered"_

 _"His right Bella" Chris said with Amara under his arm_

 _"Thanks for getting me to stage two, I don't need you anymore" Phillip said._

 _Soon different faces showed up, the main being a tall man with brown eyes and hair, same as Bella's but this man was tall, in uniform "you're a disappointment Bells, you ran off to save someone who abandoned you, it's your fault and I'm happy I never have to see you again, your not my daughter… No one wants you"_

 _"I'm not Bella, I'm not Bella, I'm not Bella" she screamed_

"I'M NOT BELLA!" She sat up screaming with tears rolling down her eyes, She felt hands on her shoulders and she turned to look at Four's concerned eyes as her body shook with sobs.

"It's not real Izzy, your okay, no one here is going to abandon you" he pulled her into a tight hug before he indicated for her to the door.

"Wait, how long was I in for?"

"Ahh, ten minuets, quite good that is… Go, eat and rest… You go in again tomorrow"

"Okay"

"Izzy, wait" she turned to look at him "the man in the uniform"

"I think his my father, according to what he said… Now I've seen him, his the one who taught me to shoot and fight, he was a policeman… A soldier in a way… Can't remember much else though"

"Okay, go on" Izzy took a deep breath knowing they heard her scream. She calmed her face and then confidently left the room and out of the waiting area. They looked at her strangely but didn't say anything.

She walked down to the compound stores and starting picking up some clothes for herself, a few tight pants, shirts, tank tops, boots, jackets, coats and a beanie in black and dark red. Her clothes being a mixture of black mainly, of course, but also dark red, dark blue, dark grey and a few dark greens she headed to the front and put it all on the counter.

"I swear Spark, you're the only one who waits weeks and the shops a whole lot in one bulk moment… Anything else you want to get?" Lara asked.

"Let me see" Izzy said before walking through the isles, she grabbed some rings, a few chokers, a black headband, a few bracelet cuffs and a dauntless symbol necklace. On her way back to the counter she spotted a drawing pad and pencil set she picked those up too and placed the on the counter.

"You need a dress or a skirt" Lara suggested

"You pick one for me" Izzy said and Lara ran off Squealing before coming back with a dress and a skirt

"Here we go, do you need more make up?" She asked

"Yea, eyeliner I'm out of" Izzy admitted.

"No doubt, you do your eyes so dark, makes you look scary" Lara handed her a new tub and pencil. "There you go Spark"

Izzy put everything in bags and left the store quickly. She stopped seeing the piercing store and she tilted her head.

"No…no Izzy, you don't need it" she went to walk away only to grumble and turn around and right into the shop.

"Ahhh, the Spark of dauntless" a tall man said from behind the counter.

"You know me?" She asked

"I do Eric's Piercings, he likes to talk about initiates" he led her to a chair "I'm Flex, what do you want you first piercing to be?"

"What do you think?" She asked unsure.

"Do you wear crop tops a lot?" He asked

"More then I should" she shrugged

"Then how bout your belly button?" She looked down at her showing stomach and smiled…

"Sure" she thought for a moment "and I want my ears done, two at the bottom" she said as she sat down.

A good thirty minutes latter and he finished the ear piercings her ears now held swan studs and flame studs while her stomach was a simple black stud.

"All done" he said, she gave him her name so he could take the points out for the job. She brought a few extras and added them to her bag of goodies and then headed back to the dorm were the others were sitting.

"There she is!" Leo shouted looking up to her

"Hey boys… Chris"

"Heyyyy!" He shouted out with a frown while Amara kissed his cheek.

"Hi Izzy" Phillip said as she sat down.

"So, I got abandoned in my fearscape, apparently Phillips using me to get a better score" she said with fake hurt

"Awww Izzy, I would never do that… You're my sister" he said taking her hand "I drowned"

"I got covered in bugs" Leo said

"I got buried alive" Amara said

"I fell from the top of the Erudite tower" Chris Admitted

They sat in silence for a while just thinking for a while.

* * *

The week past slowly and by the end of stage two, Izzy found she had five fears all up

-Fear of being Abandoned

-Fear of Drowning

-Fear of being Buried alive

-Fear of killing someone she cares about

-Fear of Bears

Eric walked over to her bed and he sat down next to her.

"Final day today, in front of me and the rest of the leaders" he said to start.

She gulped and nodded "Yea" he looked around with a sigh before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close pressing a kiss to her temple

"You'll be amazing Spark, your down to six minuets per fear" she sighed and leaned into his body.

"Why are you so nice to me and no one else" she asked raising her head to look at him

"Because no one else is you" he said softly kissing her forehead before walking out of the room.

She stood up and changed into a Black leather tank top and corset pants and a fancy black jacket.

She walked into the fearscape room and sat in the seat at her time and allowed Four to entertain the serum. Her eyes locked onto Eric's for a moment and he gave her and soft smile and a nod before everything faded away.

 _When she opened her eyes she was standing in the forest, she was wearing jeans and a dark green blouse, her hair was long again and she was watching someone with copper hair walk away from her and vanish._

 _Bella started to run through the bush shouting out names, her long brown hair flying behind her before she finally tripped and fell to the ground, she curled up and felt her self being surrounded._

 _"Your not good enough!" Four yelled_

 _"No one wants you Bella" Leo said_

 _"Your weak Bella, completely pathetic, can't believe I even looked twice at you" Eric said as he knelt down. "Look at you, curled on the ground,you're a cowered, you'll never make Dauntless"_

 _"His right Bella" Chris said with Amara under his arm_

 _"Thanks for getting me to stage two, I don't need you anymore" Phillip said._

 _Soon different faces showed up, the main being a tall man with brown eyes and hair, same as Bella's but this man was tall, in uniform "you're a disappointment Bells, you ran off to save someone who abandoned you, it's your fault and I'm happy I never have to see you again, your not my daughter… No one wants you"_

 _Izzy took a deep breath "I am not Bella, I am Izzy, Bella's gone" she said standing up, her hair shortening and darkening, her eyes darkening and her clothes changing._

 _"I'm Izzy, I will be Dauntless, I am Dauntless!" She said with a smirk and the scene faded away._

 _She stood on the top of the cliff looking down, she saw a flash of red behind her and then she tripped and fell back off the cliff and landed in the water. She sunk below the surface and when she got back up the cliff was gone, there was nothing around. She started to panic when the waves started. She looked around and took a deep breath before letting herself sink and drown calmly._

 _When she opened her eyes she was in a small box she beat against the box screaming_

 _"I'm alive! Please, I'm alive" she started to gasp as she clawed at the coffin lid. She closed her eyes and took two deep breaths and relaxing, waiting._

 _Thump…. Thump…. Thump_

 _"Hello!? Is anyone there?" She shouted "I'm alive!" A few moments latter the coffin lid opened and the scene melted away._

 _She was in the forest walking around with a shoot gun in her arms "Dad! Where are you?"_

 _She heard the roar first and the the grumbling growl. Turning she saw the black grizzly bear. Her heart starting pounding as it looked around sniffing the air around it. Izzy raised the gun and pulled the trigger but nothing happened, other then the bear being alerted to her presence. She drop the gun and took a deep breath while looking around spotting a nearby tree. Without wasting a moment she ran to the tree and pulled herself up and climbing till she was out of reach._

 _She pulled herself to the last branch which turned into a ledge, she pulled herself up and over to come face to face with Eric, Leo, Chris, Phillip, Lara, Tori and Amara were all tied to chairs and gagged. There was a gun on the table with only one bullet in it._

 _"Choose" Four said as he stood next to her._

 _"what…no" she said with a shake of her head_

 _"Choose or your cut" he threatened and he pressed the gun into her hand. She took a deep breath and looked at the gun._

 _"What did they do?"_

 _"Does it matter, you have one bullet… Choose"_

 _She took a few deep breaths as she raised the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger._

Izzy took a deep breath and sat up her body shaking softly, she turned to look at Four who was Clapping. She looked to the leaders who were also clapping.

"Good job Spark" Eric and max shouted as she stood and did a mock bow before leaving the room.

An hour latter they brought the board in. "If your not on the list, your cut" Eric said as Four turned the board on and the electronic names came up.

"Our new Dauntless members" Max shouted out over the cheering and screaming crowd "and our new Ambassador" he took me hand while Eric took the other and yanked me up onto the stage.

Izzy Blushed as everyone cheered.

"Job assignments this way now" he indicated to a tablet, Izzy walked up to it and looked at the list, not wasting a moment to press 'Ambassador'. She stood to the side as Chris Choose 'intelligence', Leo Choosing 'Control Room', Phillip and Amara both choosing 'Tattoo artists'.

The five friends grouped together "we made it guys" Izzy squealed hugging them all "WE'RE DAUNTLESS BITCHES" Izzy and Amara shouted out at the same time. The leaders laughing as the boys who were close by covered there ears.

 **A/N Initiation is OVER... So, I'm thinking that someone else from the other realm should come over by accident. You can choose who, and If it's a Vampire they will become human... I'm thinking either**

 **Emmett**

 **Jasper**

 **Rose**

 **Caius (Movie version, so the young one)**

 **or someone else... Your choice.**


	5. Nine Months Latter

_**A/n I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or the Twilight Saga**_

 **Chapter Five…Nine Months Latter**

Izzy had finally accepted her place in this city, she and Eric on her second month of her job had stood at the fence and lit the notebook of memories and let the ashes float away in the wind, this was her life now. The only one she could remember… Sometimes she would hear a voice or has a memory flash but she normally ignored them now.

Eric's demeanour became colder as the weight of leadership weighed down on his shoulders, the only kindness he ever showed was to Izzy, his Spark. When they were around others people, they just thought they were friends and they didn't bother to correct the fact that they were dating.

Izzy was slowly becoming more confident, her clothes showing her toned and slightly tanned body. The Cullens were becoming more and more shocked every time they saw here in there once a month check ins of her.

Most of them failed to notice how close Eric and Izzy truly were, they never caught them in a moment where they were being couple-y.

Eric led Izzy to there table, he glared at anyone who dared to look at them as they walked. Bella had truly gotten confident in her body. She was wearing black shorts with a lace over, they showed off her long tanned and toned legs, they looked week but everyone knew she was agile in fights. She had a black strapless Bandeau on with a see through lace top on that showed her stomach. And a hippie style lace vest that wasn't done up and her shoes flat boots.

The only difference this time was the black engagement ring that adored her left ring finger, Eric looked at her fondly while she ate through her dauntless chocolate cake.

"How long till people realise?" He asked before popping a pier of chicken in his mouth.

"Our wedding day?" She said with a smirk "I mean, they have failed to realise we're dating… For eight months"

"True"

"Then again most people are to scared to look at you, and since I'm always near you they miss the facts"

"True as well" he said finishing off his dinner before pulling his cake close. "I feel like I need to kiss you in the middle of dinner just to stake my claim on my girl"

"That would be the testosterone pumping through your blood when you see someone staring at my ass" she said before standing and smirking. "Well, I'm staking my claim, I heard one of the hair stylists was interested"

Izzy smirked before leaning over the table and pressing her lips against his, he automatically kissed her back and then watched her walk out of the now silent cafeteria.

His eyes hardened and his smile turned into a scowl when he saw everyone look from her swaying ass to the dauntless leader.

"If this is the first time you've noticed you're all blind" he growled before going back to his cake while everyone turned back to there dinners.

"So how long?" Max asked as him a Four sat down.

"Now I see why she abandoned me here after that kiss" he mumbled to himself "dating for eight months, engaged for a day" he said picking up his drink while Max and Four coughed as they chocked on there drinks.

"Engaged?" Max gasped out. "Your proposed to Spark?"

Max raised his eyebrow.

"Wrong question" Four said "She said Yes?"

"Why wouldn't she say yes?" He asked genuinely confused

"You're a complete Ass, your heartless and can't go through a conversation without insulting the other person, your Ego is the size of the Pit and I'm sure you wouldn't hesitate to kick someone out of dauntless" Four said without hesitation.

Eric smirked and shrugged as he stood and walked out of the cafeteria to catch up with Izzy.

* * *

"That was evil" he said once he caught up to her "do you know how many hearts you broke with that single kiss?" His voice full of mock pain.

She placed her hands on his chest and pressed him against a nearby wall, she kissed the underside of his jaw as her fingernails clawed against him. "Are you complaining?" She asked.

He looked around quickly seeing the hallway empty before ducking his head down and pulling her into a passionate kiss, his hands wrapping tightly around her waist and pulling her right up against his body, running his hands over her bare back. His tongue begging for entrance as his hands reached up to tangle in her now shoulder length chocolate hair, he tugged softly causing her breath to hitch and her mouth to open which he took full advantage of with his tongue taking control of the battle before finally tugging her hair to pull her head back so they could breath.

"You are going to be the death of me" he whispered before pecking her on the lips.

"You have to get to the choosing ceremony, your leading the Dauntless here… So quickly, go change and I'll meet you on the roof to see who is brave enough to jump" she smiled and gave him one last lingering kiss before running off back to her apartment.

She changed out of the shorts and tiny crop top for a pair of black running jeans with side buckles and a different more modest crop top, covered by a black military inspired jacket. She pulled her boots on and a red beanie over her brown hair and ran out the door and following the other dauntless to the choosing Ceremony. She took the Elevator up with the other Faction Ambassadors and took her seat at the front of he Dauntless crowd. She waved at Jeanine seeing her have a conversation with the Prior family, they all waved back to her and then took there seats while Jeanine stood on the stage.

The starting speech was similar to last years, she thought she was going to fall asleep when she heard a cheer from the Erudite faction as one of there own returned. This went on for a while, barley any transferring.

"Caleb Prior"

Izzy sat up, she had taken a liking to the selfless family and had visited there often. The family offering her dinner after her meetings with Marcus and Andrew.

She watched Caleb cut his palm and then look over the bowls before letting the drop of blood fade into the bowl of water.

"Erudite!" Izzy clapped along politely though slightly shocked, she had been sure he would stay Abnegation.

"Beatrice Prior"

Izzy leaned forward bracing her elbows on her knees as she waited, she saw the cut of the hand and she hovered her hand over the bowl of grey rocks hesitantly, the blood about to drop when she moved her hand at the last moment and let it drop in the hot coals. Izzy and the rest of dauntless stood up and cheered loudly and then clapped her on the back and offering her seat before she moved to stand to the side.

Izzy looked over every transfer carefully and wrote down the names of people to keep an eye on through the training in her new trusty little notepad she kept in her pocket. She watched a small Candor girl join before an Amity boy remained in his Faction.

"Let's go!" Izzy shouted out and then started running jumping over a row of chairs and out the door. She could hear the crowd following her and she sprinted her way down the stairs, skipping a few steps or jumping over the railing. They hit the streets in a dead sprint, the dauntless born spinning and jumping with freedom while the rest fought to keep up.

She reached the train line support beams and started climbing up one to get to the line. The rest started climbing p, the transfers learning quickly, Izzy looked down to her watch.

"Twenty seconds!" She shouted out, the dauntless born whooping and starting a soft jog as the train turned the bend.

She turned to the hesitant transfers, "it's not going to stop, so you better run" she said seriously and watched them all run past her, she waited until Beatrice was running ahead before joining them, she shouldn't help but she wouldn't allow The Prior girl to become factionless first up. The train sped past and they all started jumping in, Beatrice sprinting to keep up and once she got on Izzy pulled herself in and then looked back out the door.

"Lost three already, more then last year" she said as she looked over the transfers.

"Who are you?" A Candor boy asked.

"I'm Izzy, Ambassador to Dauntless, it's my job to lead you here and makes sure not to loose to many of you first up" she said in a stern voice that made them stay quiet. Ten minuets latter sheer opened the door to her train car and then let out a loud whistle with two fingers in her mouth to indicate to get ready. She saw the doors opens and she waited a moment before taking a step back and to the Transfers horror she jumped out and let her self roll on the gravel roof before jogging over to Eric and Max by the Initiate jump.

She turned around to see Beatrice and the Candor girl jump out at the last moment, she was disappointed to see the Amity boy stay on board.

"How many?" Eric asked.

"We started with twenty Dauntless and fifteen transfers. We lost two on the run, one on the train track and one who didn't just jump off. Plus were missing a Dauntless, not sure what happened there… We've got, Five Candors, Five Erudites and an Abnegation"

"Another Stiff… Great" Eric said with a roll of his eyes.

Izzy slapped his chest softly before the initiates could gather round.

"Welcome to the initiate entrance to the dauntless compound, I'm Eric, one of the Leaders of Dauntless. This is Max another leader, and this is Spark, our ambassador who introduced her self as Izzy" she rolled her eyes at that as he stood up on top of the edge And looked down. "Bellow us is the entrance. To successfully become an initiate your going to have to jump"

"Is there water at the bottom?" Will asked

"Maybe. Guess you'll find out" he looked to Beatrice "or not" he said with a shrug. "Who wants to go first?"

There was a few mumbles and whispers and people stood back.

"Me" said a soft voice to the side. Beatrice walked forward and Eric jumped down to give her space. Beatrice unhooked her jacket and slid it off her shoulders.

"Yes stiff, take it off" Peter, the Candor boy said "put it on" he added as a whisper.

Beatrice pulled her self up onto the ledge and looked down into the darkness.

"Today Initiate" Eric said in an impatient tone.

She took a deep breath and jump off. Izzy heard the intake of breath and the flutter of her dress and a few moments latter they all heard Four shout.

"First Jumper… Tris"

Tris. Sounded much more Dauntless then Beatrice.

"Who's next, or are you more scared then a stiff" Eric asked…

That was all it took as the Candor girl jump next… Izzy tried to remember her name… Chris something or another.

Finally the other Candor girl, Molly, jumped and then they waited a moment before Max jumped, letting out a whistle for Eric to jump and then finally Izzy took a step up and with a laugh she backflip end off the ledge, feeling the wind against her before bouncing on the net.

"I should do that more often" she admitted as Eric and Max helped her off the net.

"I'm Four" Four started Simply

"What?" Candor said "like the number?"

"Exactly like the number"

"Were one through three taken?" She asked. Four frowned before letting out a half smirk.

"What's your name?"

"Christina"

Ahhh, Christina…

"Well… Christina… First thing you learn from me, if to keep your mouth shut, if I wanted to deal with loud mouths I would have joined Candor… Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes" Christina said looking down.

"Now normally I work in intelligence and Izzy works in the control room when she's not bothering the faction leaders" Izzy gave his shoulder a hard punch "but we've both volunteered to train you guys"

Izzy stepped up this time "dauntless born with Lauren, I'm sure you don't need a tour of the place"

"Now, do we have any questions?" Four asked

"Yea, I do!" Peter yelled "is it Izzy of Spark?… You seem to be indecisive of your name… Choose one, or we'll just call you Sparky!"

Izzy looked at Eric, Max and Four who all nodded with a sigh. She smirked and clapped her hands together for a moment and walked over to the tall Candor…

"Stand straight and put your left foot forward" she ordered and he did so bravely.

"We gonna Dance Spa-" his voice was cut off by Izzy punching him hard in the face.

"What The hell!" He growled as he fell to the ground holding his bleeding and probably broken nose.

"The first thing you learn from ME is don't waste our time with ridiculously stupid questions that waste our time… And never call Me Sparky… The last person who did got shot in the chest" she said bending the truth slightly before standing up and walking back over to Eric.

Eric and Four chuckled before leading them on the grand tour of dangerous walkways, daredevil death chasm, cake filled cafeteria and of course the lovely coed bedroom and bathroom. She giggled hearing all the complaints and jokes before they left the room.

Suddenly a dauntless messenger ran up with a note which he handed to Eric.

"Another outsider has been found, unconscious near the Amity farms" Izzy raised an eyebrow before looking to Four "will you be okay dealing with them?" She asked

"Well they can't be worse then you guys… And Kiki" he said walking off.

Eric laughed and took her hand "train or motorcycle?"

"Motorcycle" she said as they ran off. Twenty minuets latter led them to the Erudite hospital, to the same room she had occupied on her arrival.

She looked at the person in the bed, tall but muscular, shoulder length honey blond hair, Fair skin and bright blue eyes. His eyebrow pressed up and together in confusion before mumbling out "Bella?" Before falling unconscious.

The tone of voice sparked something in her mind, not much but enough, she held her head in pain, her hand gripping Eric's tightly before she stood up straight and looked at the male in the bed.

"Jasper!?"


End file.
